


The First Training Session (Jesse McCree x Reader)

by you_and_i_overwatch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_and_i_overwatch/pseuds/you_and_i_overwatch





	The First Training Session (Jesse McCree x Reader)

Ana cleared her throat before speaking. “As you both know, this mission is critical. Gabriel and McCree have both gathered enough intel to move forward with the plan three weeks from today when our target returns to Dorado.” You simply nodded your head.

“Y/N, while you have been briefed with all the details, it is essential that you and McCree are able to communicate and work together since you two will encounter the target head on.” At this point Ana let out a small sigh, facing the cowboy.

“McCree, I trust you will be cooperative and act appropriately as I assign you both this training time together, is that clear?”

The young brunet sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, quickly wiping the smirk off his face, “Of course, ma'am. Will do…”

You rolled your eyes. This little shit, you thought.

As handsome and charismatic the young man was, from the minute you met him, he did nothing but shamelessly flirt with you, paying no mind to whoever was nearby and it seemed like he didn’t get the clue that you weren’t taking the bait no matter how much your body language screamed at him to back off. Still, it felt wrong to act rudely towards him. He wasn’t hurting anyone, but you did find him somewhat entertaining and unlike anyone you have ever met. He was… different.

Ana’s dark eyes met yours, “Y/N, I am sure you will be able to keep McCree here in place, but just in case he does get out of line…” she paused for a moment while Gabriel took a step closer to the cowboy. 

The man placed a hand on McCree’s shoulder before speaking. “… You report any misconduct to me,” his voice low and almost threatening.

The young man let out a faint chuckle, “Don’t you go worryin’ ‘bout me, boss, I’ll be on my best behavior.” He looked at you and gave you a quick wink, making your face grow red.

Ana and Gabriel simultaneously let out a sigh at his remark.

 

 

The two of you both agreed to meet up at Overwatch’s training facilities at noon. You arrived early to prepare the equipment and load the necessary weapons the two of you would train with for the day.

You looked at your wristwatch and it read exactly 12:00PM. Not a moment had gone by when you suddenly heard a click, the door opening to reveal McCree. He wasted no time coming in.

“Hey there, partner. You’re here early, eager to see me?” he smirked.

You only scoffed, “uh… no. If anything, I’m surprised you actually showed up,” you retorted back while continuing to reload the gun you had in your hands.

“Now darlin’, that hurt.” He playfully pouted, “I wouldn’t let the team down… or you,” his dark chocolate eyes met yours, and he flashed a handsome smile.

You stammered before getting your words out. You tried to quickly change the subject, “S-so, McCree… Commander Reyes says you have serious skills with guns. Care for a demonstration?”

“I’d love to, darlin’,” he started, “and by the way…” he quickly unholstered his Peacekeeper, pointing it at a nearby target with incredible speed, all while his eyes stayed locked onto yours. “Name’s Jesse. Call me Jesse.” He then fired at the target, and you could swear he did all of this without batting an eye. 

You both looked towards the target. A perfect mark. He let out a small chuckle, “Bullseye!”

You tried to hide your reaction, trying not to boost his ego, “Impressive… Jesse.”

He only smirked, “Much obliged. Now I been hearin’ from Ana that you’re not too bad yourself. Wanna show me what you got?” his tone sounding cheeky.

With the loaded weapon in your hands, you copied his fast movements, but chose a target that was much further away placed towards the back of the large, football stadium-sized room. Within seconds, you fired the weapon, hitting the target. Poor Jesse had to squint his eyes to see where you had shot.

“What? Thought I missed my mark?” you asked in a playful tone.

He let out a whistle, “Well I’ll be damned… I think you’ve been spendin’ too much time with Ana. That was right on the dot!”

You chuckled, “I do okay.”

“More than okay!” he started, “they sure weren’t kiddin’ when they said you had it all.” His remark definitely slapped a pink blush on your cheeks.

“Why thanks, cowboy…” you grabbed a heavier weapon and loaded it as well. 

“Let’s say we really get started now?”

He flashed another smile at you again. So cute, damn him, you thought.

“I’d love to, darlin’,” he picked up his Peacekeeper and prepared his stance, aiming for another target to challenge yours.

The hours had seem to pass by so quickly. While this was considered training, no other previous training session had caused you to laugh and giggle nearly as much as this one did. Jesse was very much talented, and his time working alongside Gabriel and Ana had more than benefited his work ethic and skills. He cracked many jokes and sweet sayings in between, and you found him trying to rub an elbow or hand near yours, finding any possible excuse to make a little physical contact. You noticed this, of course, but you couldn’t find any way or reason to avoid it. Your initial impression of Jesse was not a good one, and you felt so guilty for judging him before getting to know the cowboy.

In between breaks, you both conversed about anything and everything that came to mind. You found yourself letting your guard down and couldn’t help but feel so smitten by the young man, and he was more than smitten by you, of course. The last conversation of the day, however, was nearing.

You spoke about the importance of this mission and why you were specifically chosen. It was then that Jesse discovered this mission signified a kind of closure for the death of your parents and marked the imminent downfall of the man responsible for their fates.

As you explained to Jesse how you had found your parents when you returned home that terrible night, you looked out the window at the sun beginning to set and all the horrible images of their lifeless bodies came rushing in. You could feel your eyes beginning to sting, tears threatening to fall.

You felt something warm softly tug at your hand. It was none other than Jesse’s hand, cupping yours. Your glistening eyes met with his as he sat on the ground next to you, something in his gaze looked so sad and mournful. “Oh, Y/N. I’m so sorry, darlin’…” his hushed words sounded ever so sincere, like he understood the exact pain that had scarred your soul.

All your sad thoughts suddenly paused for a moment as you looked at Jesse and took in the view. His gleaming eyes were sad, accompanied by his thick, furrowed eyebrows. There were a few, long brown strands that framed his face, and his hat slightly lowered. His mouth was slightly ajar, as he awaited your response.

A few seconds had gone by before you realized how long you were in this position. You quickly shook your head and broke eye contact, retreating your hand back out of his grip and into your lap.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you feel all sorry for me…” you let out a sniffle, followed by a small chuckle, trying to ease the atmosphere.

He looked towards the window and noticed the setting sun. “Look here, darlin’. I know I’ve been quite the screw-up here, but I promise you, everything will go exactly accordin’ to plan when mission day comes. I won’t fail you,” he said softly.

With that he stood up and leaned down, signaling his hand to help you up. You gripped his large, soft hand, pulling you up.

“Thank you, Jesse. I really mean it…” you whispered, your hand still in his.

He cleared his throat, “Besides, doll…” he brought your hand towards his lips and placed a small kiss on the back of your hand, “I need to be there to make sure you can keep up with me.”

He smirked as you pulled your hand out of his grip. You could only roll your eyes at him, “Jesse McCree, I swear you’ll be the end of me…”

Jesse chuckled and headed towards the door. “Darlin’, I need to be headin’ out now. Gave my word to Reyes I’d be back before nightfall.”

“Of course. Don’t want you to miss your curfew,” you teased, sticking your tongue out at him, earning a smirk from the cowboy.

“You know somethin’, darlin’?” he opened the door and paused for a moment before walking out, “I’m gonna marry you some day,” he flashed you a wink before leaving, closing the door behind him.

“Whaa-” you started, but he ultimately left you speechless, your jaw dropped at his statement. You felt another blush coming on, but not before you looked at all the weaponry laid out on the table that needed to be put back in place.

“Jesse McCree, at least help me clean all of this up before you leave!” you yelled at him, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to pay any mind to that.

You only smiled. Damn that cowboy.


End file.
